Talk:Special Beam Cannon
Image I want to include an image on this page of Gohan using the Special Beam Cannon since his version is unique; but there really isn't much room on the page the way it is now. Is anyone opposed to taking off the picture of Cell using the Special Beam Cannon? seeing as his version is the same as Piccolo's and that picture doesnt really add anything to the article. Thunderbender18 20:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Changing names? So, know that this term is technically out of date even in the FUNimation dub, do you feel changing it from Special Beam Cannon to the Makankōsappō would be a wise idea? 20:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :How do you mean out of date in the FUNimation dub? 20:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) In the new Dragon Ball Z Kai dub, Special Beam Cannon is dropped and replaced correctly as Makankosappo. 06:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Considering they cut out half the material, I still feel that the original FUNi dub takes precedence. 07:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) But wasn't it only in a flashback? He did originally say Special Beam Cannon. 07:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's one way on tv and the other way on dvd. 08:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Damn it, I need those DVDs. 18:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, the TV version keeps "Special Beam Cannon", and the uncut episode uses "Makankosappo". The same goes for the Destructo Disk, which is correctly changed to "Kienzan" in the uncut version. Technically speaking, if we follow the FUNimation dub (which we do), the names Special Beam Cannon and Destruco Disc are outdated, because they are presented uncut. Here is the link to the uncut episode, http://dbzepisode.org/episode-3-a-life-or-death-battle-goku-and-piccolos-desperate-attack/ and the scene edited on Nicktoons. 19:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :If our goal on the naming front is to make the pages easily recognizable, it sounds like Toonami/Nicktoons both use the English translations. 01:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Son Goku And His Friends return! Should we mention the time this move was used in the Tv Special Yo! Son Goku And His Friends return!?--Black kille 17:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Destroying the moon? This text appears under the Uses section: "During his training with Piccolo, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, so Piccolo uses the Special Beam Cannon to destroy the spaceship Goku used to come to Earth, which was projecting the image of the moon in the sky that caused the transformation." And that doesn't seem right to me. I haven't read the manga, so maybe this is an anime-only thing, but Piccolo destroyed the actual moon, not a space pod projecting an image of the moon. in the anime there is filler episode where piccolo sees a moon and wonders where its coming from he finds the space pod and destroys it 21:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we Shouldn't we add the name from Xenoverse 2 that the Future Warrior says if Voice 8 is the voice for character? What's the name? 01:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Xenoverse 2 notes Xenoverse 2 Unblockable vs Unguardable I think that in Xenoverse 2 the technique is noted as it can't be guarded against - referring to the 'guard' action. I'm pretty sure that using an Evasive Skill, Super Guard, or some of the various Super Skills and Ultimate Skills in the game allow characters to take Special Beam Cannon attacks without damage. 20:30, May 19, 2017 (UTC)